Family
by caleric123
Summary: Garcia comes home after being gone 4 years, she needs her family. Will they be there for her?


_Okay here is a little background information to let you know where this story will be taking off from. _

_This is four years from the Season four finale except Hotch never got shot. Shortly after the horrible case in Canada, Garcia agreed to marry Kevin, and they both took job transfers to work with the FBI in New York. Pen and JJ stayed close but over time she slowly broke ties with Derek since Kevin felt so insecure about the relationship. _

_This story will begin with JJ and will Finally getting married, the entire team is staying at a resort in DC where the wedding is taking place, It has been 4 years since Garcia left to New York with Kevin, and JJ is the only one of the team that has seen her since then. _

"Okay JJ this place is amazing, I can't believe you rented this place for the entire team, it's huge." Emily was just coming down the staircase after taking a tour of the cabin. Cabin was probably not the right word for the place. It was an 8 bedroom, 5 bathroom cabin, just outside DC on a beautiful resort. JJ had three cabins rented. One for her BAU family one for the Lamontagne's and one for the Jereau's. The wedding was going to be small about 35 people including the children.

" I know isn't it great Em. It has a huge dining room and eat in kitchen, a living room and den and an amazing deck off the back."

The rest of the team had went about choosing a room, they all were scheduled to stay the entire week for the wedding festivities. After 6 years Will and JJ were finally getting married. It was about time, and the team couldn't be happier.

The team all finally gathered with Will and JJ in the Den of the cabin. JJ smiled at her 'family' Hotch and his son Jack were settled on the loveseat, Rossi and his new wife Melissa were cuddling on the sofa, Emily and Derek were teasing each other as though they were siblings. Henry was playing on the carpet with Reid and his girlfriend Austin. It was perfect, well almost…. One member was missing. And that was what she needed to discuss with the team.

"Uh everyone JJ and I were hoping we could have a few words with you all" Will smiled at the team as the room quieted.

"First of all we want to thank you all for being here, but first we need to update you all on a few things, you all know Penelope is going to be my maid of honour and she is on her way as we speak."

"They're driving in from New York?" Reid questioned

"Yes they are" JJ sighed " but there are a few things you need to know before Garcia gets here"

"Don't you mean Lynch" Derek interrupted, the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Derek please, coming here is going to be hard on Pen and she needs us all."

"What's going on JJ? " Emily asked

"Okay here goes. You all know that Pen married Kevin when they moved to New York 4 years ago, and that about 9 months later they had a daughter" JJ looked at Derek who was squirming uncomfortably in his chair, she looked back at the team. " well what you don't know is that Pen and Kevin had to use a sperm donor to have Liana."

You could hear the gasps, as the team heard the news. JJ continued

"Kevin was unable to have children, so they both agreed on a donor, they were lucky and Pen got pregnant immediately, and 2 and a half years ago they had Liana. When Liana was born, she was quite a bit darker than Pen, but that was fine, as time passed Liana's skin and hair really became dark. Pen didn't really think anything of it, until Kevin started getting upset. Kevin insisted they went through their donors profile again. You see they didn't get a picture of the guy and Pen being Pen didn't care about race, she was just looking for someone healthy"

JJ paused and noticed the team was intently listening to her.

"It seems the donor came from a biracial family. His father was black and his mother was white, which explained Lianas coloring. Like I said Pen didn't care, but Kevin couldn't take it. He didn't want people looking at them and knowing she was not his. Pen and him had started fighting all the time, and eventually they separated just before Lianas first birthday."

"That bastard, how could he do that to his wife and daughter," Emily was pacing she was so angry

JJ continued " about 6 months later they finalized their divorce. So basically Pen has been single for about a year. Raising Liana on her own. Kevin gave up all rights to her, and Pen had both their names changed to Garcia. Kevin is no longer a part of their lives." JJ was watching the team especially Derek process the information.

"Why didn't she tell us this?" Reid asked

"She is embarrassed about how her friendships with us have dwindled, but you have to understand, Kevin made it so difficult, he was so jealous, and it caused fights. I think she gave up after a while" JJ walked over to Derek "especially you Derek"

"What" He looked confused

"Derek… Kevin hated your friendship with Pen, it was why he insisted they move to New York. He said they could never have a solid relationship with you in the way, that she always chose you. And when Liana started developing, he said Pen was happy she was dark, that she always wished she was having your baby and that Liana looked like you, and that was what Pen wanted"

"That's crazy" Derek whispered

"Yeah well in the end Kevin was going crazy, leaving was the best thing she ever could have done"

"How is she now JJ.?" Asked Emily

JJ smiled "She is great, I haven't seen her so happy in years. It has been a year since the divorce, and she is such an amazing mom. She is still living in New York, she designs software and that allows her to stay home with Liana. She is truly happy and confident. I was going to try and convince her to come back to Virginia, it would be good for her and Liana to have family around you know?"

The team agreed.

"Hey Hotch do you think maybe she could get reinstated at the bureau, they have a daycare on site," Reid asked excitedly

Hotch smiled " I would love to have Garcia back, do you think she would be interested JJ?"

"Oh I bet we could talk her into it, besides she could probably use the money,"

"You know she could work part time form the office and have an office set up at home for while we are away that way she will be with Liana." Reid was really starting to get excited.

JJ laughed this was exactly the response she was hoping for, having Garcia and Liana home would be perfect. JJ looked once again at Derek.

"Derek what do you think?" she asked

Before he could answer they heard a vehicle pull up in the driveway. Emily looked out the window.

"She's here!"

TBC

What do you thing???


End file.
